Imperfeccion
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Porque amarla no era una perdida de tiempo... (Sasuke/Sakura)


Aléjate.

Esa es la primera palabra que le dice, porque a Uchiha Sasuke no le gusta la interacción con los seres humanos, y mucho menos con las chicas, porque lo único que quieren las chicas es su número de celular o una estúpida cita y son seres bastante molestos como para estar soportándolas, aunque se van cuando él las taladra con su fría mirada, pero esa vez no funciono, prácticamente la estaba fusilando con la mirada, pero ella no se iba, y hasta le hablo, un claro _Aléjate_, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro, solo se quedo sentada ahí frente a él, en esa mesa en la cafetería del instituto, comiendo con una gran sonrisa su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y gálea, haciendo caso omiso de la clara advertencia para que se fuera.

_Molesta. _Esa fue la primera impresión que Sasuke tubo de ella.

Haruno Sakura. Ese era su nombre, tenía el cabello rosa, las pestañas largas y negras, la piel tersa y los labios pequeños y del color de una freza, y sus ojos eran verde jade, era como un dulce, toda ella, como una muñeca de porcelana, o una especie de hada extraña y bonita. Y era pequeña, le llegaba a los hombros, era pequeña y delgada, _frágil_, esa es la impresión que daba, por lo menos esa es la impresión que le daba a Sasuke, ella era frágil y había que protegerla. Siempre vestía camisas a cuadros, grandes y desteñidas sobre una más pequeña y ajustada, con jeans a juego y pulseras de cuero de colores, amarradas descuidadamente en sus muñecas, a Sakura le encantaban los colores, rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, celeste… Todos eran hermosos para ella. Porque ella era un espíritu libre, y puro. A ella le gustaba leer poesía romántica, y escribir canciones al atardecer. Sakura cantaba. Tenía una voz hermosa, seguramente hasta los ángeles le tenían envidia. Y a Sasuke le gusta escucharla cantar. Con sus dedos delgados moviéndose ágilmente por las cuerdas de la guitarra, y sus ojos verdes perdiéndose en la canción, sentada en la ventana, contrastando con los rayos del sol viniendo desde afuera, en esos momentos Sasuke la encontraba más hermosa que nunca.

Ella siempre estaba alegre, no importaba lo que le digiera o lo que pasara, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa. Pero solo para él. Sakura podía ser muy linda y encantadora pero Sasuke lo había notado, ella era así solo con él, al resto de las personas ni siquiera las miraba, y eso lo hacía sentir bien, y era estúpido que ella lo hiciera sentir de alguna manera especial, pero así era, y le daban ganas de reírse de su idiotez, pero en realidad no, porque Sasuke nunca ríe.

Sasuke a veces piensa que está loco, sobre todo cuando esa voz que se parece un poco –demasiado- a la de su hermano mayor le habla acerca de cosas como que Naruto tiene traumas de la niñez y por eso nunca duerme con las luces apagadas y no puede estar solo, es por eso lo necesita como soporte, o que Suigetsu es un psicópata encubierto y se tira a su prima Karin solo por el morbo de hacerlo, y que la directora del colegio no puede ver sangre porque vio morir a su novio desangrado, esa voz siempre le habla de los demonios de los demás, y es extraño porque no le molesta ya que tiene muy claro que esa voz no es nadie más que el mismo, porque es imposible que Itachi le hable desde el mas allá o algo parecido.

Y Sakura no entiende eso, ella siempre está allí, siguiéndolo, siempre. Ella no comprende que él es dañino, no entiende que su alma pura se ensucia cuando lo besa y le susurra cosas al oído –_Sabes que te quiero, Sasuke-kun_- no, ella no lo entiende, se lo ha dicho en todos los idiomas, pero ella nunca se va, es desquiciante, porque quiere gritarle que la odia y que la quiere lejos de él, y los hace, le grita y la aleja, la hiere con crueles palabras, o eso intenta, pero ella llora y lo abraza – _Eres un muy mal mentiroso, Sasuke-kun_- y quiere apartarla pero en realidad no porque no soportaría tenerla lejos.

Sasuke es egoísta porque la ama.

Ese es su peor pecado, su martirio, es la razón por la que se irá al infierno, y no le importa, solo le importa ella, ella y su sonrisa, ella con sus ojos verdes, ella con sus manos suaves, ella con su hermosa voz…

Y Sakura es ese ángel perdido que cayó en las redes de un demonio y lo ama más que a nada y lo daría todo por él.

Y Sasuke no sabe que hay un montón de demonios que querían llevársela al infierno y que Sakura lo quiere porque él los espanta. Y es por eso que se cuela en su habitación por la ventana a mitad de la noche, y afuera está lloviendo y él no se puede creer que haya caminado todas esas cuadras bajo la lluvia solo porque quería un abrazo, y se mete junto con él bajo las tapas, incomoda y desnuda porque la ropa esta mojada y –_Sasuke-kun no te importa que me quite ropa ¿Verdad_?- y Sasuke quiere tirarse de la ventana y estrellar su cabeza contra el piso, y alejarse porque ella quema y –_hn_…_no me importa- … _y la desea tanto.

Y ella lo abraza porque su madre no ha ido a casa hace más de una semana, está trabajando, o eso es lo que dice, y Sakura se siente sola, y siente que si estaba un momento más en la oscuridad de su habitación añorando un beso de buenas noches de alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el afecto, ella siente que se la llevan al infierno, y necesita a Sasuke-kun, y aunque Sakura nunca habla de esas cosas, Sasuke lo sabe porque la voz no-Itachi se lo cuenta, y no quiere escucharlo, o escucharse, porque no quiere una razón para devolverle el abrazo.

Y todo es un jodido caos pero le devuelve el abrazo de todos modos porque no sabe que mas hacer y la voz no-Itachi se lo exige, y siente que su piel de porcelana quema más que nunca, y huele a tabaco y vainilla y –_no deberías fumar_- su cabello rosa sigue húmedo y puntiagudo y se le entierra en el alma, y sangra y le gusta porque tal vez -y solo tal vez- es un poquito masoquista.

Y ahora quiere besarla –_Canta algo, Sakura…_-

Si hay algo en el mundo que Sasuke no odia, eso es la voz de Sakura.

_Oh all the money that e'er I spent__  
__I spent it in good company__  
__And all the harm that e'er I've done__  
__Alas, it was to none but me And all the harm that e'er I've done__  
__Alas, it was to none but me__  
__And all I've done for want of wit__  
__To memory now I can't recall__  
__So fill to me the parting glass__  
__Good night and joy be with you all_

A Sasuke le gusta esa canción "The Parting Glass" , porque habla de la vida y de alguien que es demasiado bueno como para quedarse en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo, habla de la muerte y de cosas buenas, y le gusta porque es como una mentira hermosamente realista, y no tiene sentido pero así es como lo ve.

_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had_  
_Are sorry for my going away_  
_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_  
_Would wish me one more day to stay_  
_But since it falls unto my lot_  
_That I should rise and you should not_  
_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_  
_Good night and joy be with you all... ...g__ood night and joy be with you all..._

Y esa fue la noche en que perdieron la virginidad, un día de lluvia y abrazos y "The Parting Glass" resonando en sus oídos, y la piel quemando y el corazón el mano, y Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un corazón, y Sakura pensaba que el suyo estaba destrozado dentro del bote de la basura, pero no era tan así.

Y la perfección es demasiado relativa, asique diremos que fue imperfecto, porque la belleza de lo imperfecto supera con creses a la perfección.

Y Sasuke ama a Sakura y es egoísta y no la dejara jamás, y Sakura jamás ha podido vivir sin Sasuke, es solo que hace muy poco se dio cuenta, y se irán al infierno juntos.

Y Sakura nunca esta triste porque no tiene tiempo para estarlo, y Sasuke odia todo porque amar es una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Sakura puede permitirse estar triste cuando esta con Sasuke porque él la protegerá de los demonios que quieren llevársela, y Sasuke se permite amarla porque si no lo hiciera moriría.

(Y tal vez ahora todo este bien...)

Fin.


End file.
